Hero for two worlds
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Hostility between mutants and humans is growing with every minute. The war is coming... The war...in which the death will be winner.But maybe teen-mutant who recently returned to New York can save two worlds from catastrophe? The first title was "Persecuted hero". R
1. Chapter 1 Persecuted hero

_**Hello everybody! Sorry me that I didn't post anything for a long time. D*mn exams… But, anyway, I'm working on new stories and chapters now. You already can read "Be the man who you're, Andros" Chapter 3 and this unusual project**_

_**P.S. Carpetbakr, crazytomboy78, UltraRed55 and other authors... Sorry me that I didn't review your stories. I even didn't have time on reading. So I'll review it very soon. **_

_**P.S.S. It's not crossover because actions happened in New-York from IMAA, all mutants are my characters, except Jean Grey, Magnetto and Professor X but they appeared in IMAA.**_

_Chapter 1 "Persecuted hero"_

The Time Square proved that it's the noisiest place in New York…in the millionth time. People stood and looked up on unusual battle. Someone screamed, someone was on the phone, someone talked about what they was seeing, someone sighed in horror, someone yelled: "Death to mutants!", someone took the pictures of the battle and someone (at first media) took a video and gave endless comments to what they saw. But not too many viewers cared about teen mutant who…whoa! Probably, we must say from what it all began or you won't understand about what I'm writing.

This chaos began when Senator Kelly made a speech about his new bill. "Mutants are dangerous for people. So I made this new bill about mutants because I care about security of our citizens. When the bill will be accepted the secret groups will hunt on "them". And soon you won't find any of these dangerous creatures… nor in USA, nor on the Earth. All of mutants will be in special prisons where they can't hurt us. Finally, humans will be safe…"

Senator Kelly was going to get in a limo when he saw three men who went to him. They were worn all black: black t-shirts, black jackets with a hood, black jeans and black boots. And when trio stopped and Kelly could see their faces, he suggested that they are 23-24 years old. "Probably, they want to know more about my project." Senator Kelly thought and said: "Sorry, guys. But I don't have time on interview right know." One of the men who had white hair and grey eyes, approached to the Kelly and evilly said: "We don't need your interview, but we want you're dead…" As he said it his hands turned into the swords. Mutant began to approach to senator, his buddies too. One of them, who had brown hair and green eyes, stared at Kelly and senator cried out of pain which didn't exist in reality…but in illusion which that mutant made. Guards and police ran to senator but the third mutant with red hair and brown eyes turned to them and clapped his hands. The formed sound wave broke people's weapon and knocked them down. Soon green-eyed mutant tired from Kelly's screams and stopped the torture. Senator slowly stood on his feet and looked at trio with disgust. Grey-eyed just smirked and pointed one of swords on Kelly. "You hate us; you want to eliminate us…because you know that we, mutants, are stronger than you, weak people. You can nothing without weapon which you made by your hands. Without this weapon you're worthless. Unfortunately for you, in this fight, which people started, you'll be loser."

He was going to hit Kelly by his sword but suddenly he froze on his place without any possibility to move. "Yeah, people don't have powers as we have, they are weaker. And this is a reason why we must protect them even though they hate us." The voice said. Everybody, except grey-eyed mutant, turned to the boy. He wore white t-shirt, grey jacket with a hood which hid his face, blue jeans and grey sneakers. Teen mutant approached to trio. "Mutants mustn't attack people. So go away from here. Right now." Grey-eyed mutant (he already can move) hissed: "Traitor…" Boy calmly said: "I'm not traitor. People and mutants are different just in one thing: mutants have powers. But powers don't have much matter. So we're the same and we must protect each other." Green-eyed yelled: "No, powers have very much matter. Traitor… You chose people so you'll die." And the fight began!

As the battle started teen led three evil mutants from the crowd of people to the roof of building. Sometimes they fought in air because boy, green-eyed and brown-eyed could fly. Viewers stared at four mutants with unhidden interest. Almost none of them cared about young hero who already got a few serious injuries but still fight for the humans.

In the same time Afro-American boy tried to stop his redhead friend. "Pepper, listen me…" Girl gave him an angry sight. "No, Rhodey. He needs help." "Pep, think about your dad, he'll have a huge problems and you too…" "But…" "And I promised him that you won't use your powers. Pepper… I want to help him too. But he can deal with it by himself. He is very strong mutant. Hmm…his powers are almost the same as Jean Grey's." Rhodey looked at Pepper and sighed. She still wanted to prove Rhodey that she's right but fight was over.

Bodies of three unconscious mutants fell in front of Senator Kelly. Then teen mutant approached to him. "They'll awake through an hour so you should hurry." Boy said weakly. He looked bad: his white t-shirt was red from blood, his jeans were covered by bloody spots, a few bruises were on the part of his face which they could see and he clasped his left arm to himself by right. "Great…" Senator Kelly said and yelled to his guards: "Catch this mutant!"

"NO!" They heard the scream. Kelly and his guards looked with wonder at redhead girl and her friend who appeared from the crowd. "No!" Pepper repeated. "Why are you doing it? This mutant sacrificed himself when he gave a dare to them." She pointed on unconscious mutants. "He protected us. He saved all of us!" "Yes! She is right. That teen mutant saved our lives." Woman yelled. "Yes! You're bullies cuz you persecute him!" "He's a hero! We would be dead if he didn't fight for us!" Kelly looked at the raged crowd. "Senator Kelly, we should go away from here." One of guards said. "I know it." Kelly hissed and got in a limo. But when he viewed the crowd teen mutant and redhead girl with her friend weren't here.

"Pepper…Pepper…Pepper!" Rhodey called as he tried to don't lag. "What?" Pepper asked. "Not…so…fast…" "Oh, sorry…" Pepper slowed down. "I just…I just want to find that teen faster. He needs help." "I understand…" Rhodey began but Pepper exclaimed. "We almost found him." "How…" "This is fresh blood." Pepper said and pointed on bloody track. Soon track turned off the road to an alley. Pepper and Rhodey stopped on a second when they saw teen. Boy was half sitting half lying down in a corner. When he saw two teens he tried to stand up but he fell down, groaned in pain and closed his eyes. Pepper ran to boy. "Don't move… Everything will be okay. We'll help you." Boy opened eyes and looked at her. Pepper removed hood from his head so she finally could see his face. He was 16 as she and Rhodey. He had messy raven black hair and electric blue eyes. "Who are you?" Teen whispered weakly. "It's Rhodey." Pepper pointed on her friend. "He is a human but he doesn't hate mutants. And I'm Pepper aka Fire-girl. I'm a mutant as you. Probably, you heard about me early." "Maybe…" Boy said. Pepper and Rhodey stared at him with worry. He could lose conscious in every moment. "But, what's your name?" Teen closed his eyes and whispered: "My mutant's name is Inventor. And my real name is Tony Stark."


	2. Chapter 2 Inventor

**_Okay, at first, news.T_****_he first chapter of "Life in foggy town" _****_will be posted on the next week . On this week you'll read a few one-shots. Unfortunately, I have a bad news. If you read "Sign from the future" 4. The end or we'll meet soon, So you know that this fanfic can don't have a continuation. But don't think about the bad cuz there is chapter 2 of "Hero for two worlds"!_**

**_And before I'll begin ..._**

**_UltraRed55: Thanks! There is a new chapter :)_**

**_Carpetbakr: Our stories are different. Plus when I wrote it, I didn't know about "Hunted Hero". But, anyway, thanks for the comment!_****_P.S. You don't know everything about Tony's powers. More information in this chapter and in ch3 which will be written soon_**

**_Finny-Kun Goddess: Thanks! :)_**

**_Silverpedals1402: Thank you! There's continuation._**

**_Mothholder: Pepperony will be in future, don't worry. In the end Tony will live in Potts apartment ;)_**

**_Marvel789: Thanks! I'll keep writting. There is ch2 and ch3 will be soon._**

**_Well...thank to everybody who read my story, who added it to their fav. And...whoa! It's time to begin so..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 "Inventor"_**

_Potts apartment_

Rhodey was sitting on a couch when Pepper came into the living room. "How is he?" "He is unconscious but I'm sure that he will be fine. I did everything what I could do for him, so now he needs just care and rest." Rhodey sighed. "Well…I just worried; he looked very bad when we finally arrived here. Oh, and we're lucky because your neighbors didn't give unwanted questions." "This mutant isn't first and, unfortunately, isn't the last. I often bring injured to my apartment, so there is nothing new for them. Tea or coffee?" "What? Oh, coffee." Pepper left the room and returned with two cups. "Thanks." Rhodey took a few sips and put his cup on the little table. "Stark…So familiar…" They were silent for a few minutes before Pepper said: "Wait for a sec please." Redhead ran from the living room and soon came back with newspaper. "It was published in last year. Read the first page." Rhodey took the newspaper and read:

"_**Two greatest inventors were killed!**_

_CEO of Stark International, Howard Stark, and his son Tony were returning to New York by their private jet. But on the middle of the trip, the plane exploded. The cause of explosion is unknown. Was it a bomb or disrepair? Probably, we never find it out._

…_._

_Tony Stark was just 15."_

"It means that he survived in plane crash. But how?" Pepper shrugged. "I don't know. Although… You said that his powers are the same as Jean Grey's, so probably he used it." "Who knows…" Rhodey said. "Oh…" Redhead groaned. "What's happened?" Rhodey asked worriedly. "Coffee is cold!" She took cups in her hands and soon the steam appeared above their drinks. "Now it's hot." Pepper smiled. When they've drunk their coffee, Rhodey asked. "How do you think, he's awoken?" "Come and find out." She said and teens left the living room.

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes. His vision was dim because of pain. His body ached more when he tried to move his injured hand. "Just don't move…don't move…" He whispered to himself. Fortunately, it worked and through a few minutes his vision became clear. Boy viewed around. He was in some room, he never was here early. Somebody put him on the bed and handled his wounds. But who? Tony tried to remember what's happened with him. New York…the Time Square…Senator Kelly…new bill about mutants…fight…he escaped… Finally, he remembered his saviors: redhead girl, who said that she is a mutant too…Fire Girl…and Afro American boy…not mutant. But where are they? Where is he?

Suddenly the door opened and two teens came into the room. "Oh, you've awoken. Perfectly! How are you?" Redhead asked. "I'm okay." He hissed in pain but continued: "Thank you. You saved me." "You'd do it for Rhodey or me, or everybody, who needed help, wouldn't you?" Pepper smiled. "Yes." Teen agreed. "So...you're Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, right?" "Yes, it's me. Probably, your first question will be: "How did you survived in plane crash?" Answer: I don't know. My actions were instinctive. I even don't remember what kind of power I used." "So...as you've already started a conversation about that "accident", can you say what was the cause of explosion : bomb or disrepair?" Pepper asked with interest. "It was an attack. By the way, does anybody see my mp3 player?"

Pepper and Rhodey exchanged glances with each other, don't knowing, how to answer on teen-mutant's question. Finally Rhodey said: "I'm sorry. But it's broken." And he showed the fragments of something which was called mp3 player earlier. "None of us can do anything with it." Pepper sighed and looked at Tony. She was wondered when she saw smile on his face. "Why do you think like this?" He asked. "Easy. Fire isn't helper in this situation and as we noticed, you have the same powers as Jean Grey. But she wouldn't repair this." Tony looked at her, still smiling. "Yes and no." "What?" Rhodey and Pepper asked in unison. "Yes, I possess of telepathy and telekinesis. No, I have another power: I can sense and control technologies by my mind." Tony looked at fragments of his broken mp3 player and suddenly they flew out Rhodey's hands and hanged in mid-air. Details started to move and connect with other details in right order. Through a minute mp3 player looked like a new one but it didn't work. Earphones, which lay on the chair, flew up and connected with player. One second... and trio heard:

_The legacy,  
born from a dream.  
On leather wings,  
rose from the streets,  
with the hands on destiny._

"Hmm…"The Legacy" by Black Veil Brides," Pepper said. Tony nodded and made sound low, so they didn't hear the music without earphone and switched his player off. When it with earphones took their place on the chair, Pepper continued: "So…you said that it was an attack." "Yes. I sense technologies so I'd know if there was a bomb…or disrepair in jet. (pause) I remember how I wanted to show my dad something. I went to take it when I sense that some technology flew behind our jet. It was helicopter. Unfortunately, I noticed it too late… I didn't have time to analyze who it was and why they followed us because of explosion. I don't remember what's happened after it. When I awoke, helicopter has already disappeared. There were just fragments of our plane and dead bodies…" Tony went silent, tears fell down his face. "Don't cry. It's past. It's already gone." Redhead dried his tears by her hand. "No, it's my fault. Sorry. I just wanted to tell it. These memories aren't so painful after you told about it to somebody." He calmed down and tried to sit. He did it, although he moaned in pain.

Suddenly Rhodey's phone rang. "There are 2 messages. Pep, your dad will come home about 9 pm." "Okay. And…" "And my mom said me to go home. So, goodbye!" "Goodbye!" Mutants said in unison. And Rhodey left the room.

Pepper checked her watch and exclaimed: "Oh, it's already 8:48 pm!" "If you want I can help you." Tony said and,flying above the bed, approached to redhead, hanged in mid-air. "I can move as any objects as my own body." "But you're injured! You should..." "I'm fine. And this is not so hard to endure pain when you're not alone." Pepper sighed, she knew that this teen was right. "Okay, follow me."

While they went to the kitchen Pepper often turned back to make sure that Tony was behind her because she couldn't hear his steps. Boy floated in the air and it make redhead nervous. "I'm here. Don't worry." The voice inside girl's head whispered. Pepper wanted to say something to this teen-mutant but he stopped her: "I just wanted to calm you down. You're too nervous." Pepper said nothing, she just thought: "Freaking telepathist!" "I heard it!" Boy took umbrage. Pepper turned to him, crossing her hands on her chest. "Don't read my minds!" Teen became more upset. "What can I do if your thoughts are so loud! You didn't notice it but you yelled "Freaking telepathist!"" He sighed and continued: "I can leave this house in every moment, just tell me to go away." Pepper felt conscience-stricken. "Sorry. I'm just really nervous. It scares when somebody follows you but you can't hear him. And..." "No one likes when someone read their thoughts. It's okay. By the way, do you have brother or cousin?" Tony asked, viewing his new clothes: green t-shirt, black jeans and grey sneakers. "Yeah, I have cousin Oliver. He's 19. He left a part of his clothes when he visited us at the last time, because he grew up from it." "Well...time is ticking." Tony reminded. "Oh, I already forgot that dad will come soon. We should hurry up." The leftover way to kitchen they were silent.

While Pepper was cooking a supper, Tony, who sat on a chair, made knife cut the vegatables, which immediately flew into the bowl. When work was finished, teen sent knife to its place . "Oh, you've already completed." Pepper smiled. "It's not too difficult." Tony said and looked at her. "You want to ask me something, don't you?" "Tony, who gave you mutant name Inventor?" "Me." Because of ability to sense and control technology, right?" "No. I just love to invent."

Suddenly they heard that the front door opened, then closed and man's voice said: "Patricia! I'm at home" "Good! Supper is ready!" Through a few minutes Virgil Potts came into the kitchen. "Hi. Oh, Pepper, probably you'll present this youth, won't you?" "Dad, it's Tony, Tony Stark. He is a mutant." Virgil was silent on a few minutes, but then he said: "I thought that you died in plane crash. But the fact that you're mutant explain everything. Oh, I'm..." "Agent Virgil Potts, work on FBI. Widower. Your wife Penelope "Penny" Potts, nee Johnson, was a mutant. Power: water. She died when Pepper was 3..." "How did you know it?" Virgil asked. "Dad, our genius is telepathist. Although, telepathy isn't the only power, which he had." Pepper said, setting the table for supper. "Sit down, Pep. I can do it faster." As girl sat on the chair, plates with spaghetti, bowl with salad and forks took their places on the table: bowl stood in the middle of the table and plates with forks stood in front of hungry mutants and human. "Wow. Do you have anything else to wonder me, Tony?" Virgil asked. "Yeah, but now it's time to supper."

When trio has drunk their tea and Tony, using telekinesis, has washed the dishes, Virgil and Pepper, who sat on a couch in the living, spoke about the crazy day, which teens had. Pepper detailed described the accident on the Time Square and how Rhodey and she brought teen-mutant to Pepper's apartment. Virgil attentively listened her story. Finally she completed and went silent. But suddenly Pepper added: "I'm amazed that he's still alive." "He was injured so bad, yeah?" "Yes. I thought that he'd pass out before Kelly'd say to catch him." "By the way, where is he?" Pepper shrugged. "He was in kitchen...played with pen." Virgil and Pepper went to the kitchen. When they came, they saw very cute scene. "He fell asleep." Indeed he was sleeping. His arms and head lay on the table and his chest rose and dropped as he breathe in and out. Virgil carefully picked him up and went to Tony's new room. When he came, he put boy on the bed and covered him by blanket. Tony muttered something, still sleeping. Virgil quietly closed the door and looked at Pepper. "Sleep?" "Yeah, he had a very dificult day." "Hmm... I think that our life will be more intersting with him." "Why?" "He is inventor."

_**Oh..**__**"The Legacy" by Black Veil Brides... Yeah, I love this song, as "Unbroken", "Set the world on fire" and etc.**_

_**Sorry me for my bad English and please read and review this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Cecilia Maya

**Hello! It's Alice S. le Hill aka. Alice Dreamer/ Alice Mad Dreamer and this is a new chapter of my "Hero for two worlds"! Hope you would like it.**

**Sorry that I didn't write for so long. And you can find all last news in "Iron Man and Inventor: New Adventures" (A/N Not to be confused with Inventor aka Tony Stark from this story! Here (in ****H42W)** Inventor is Tony's mutant name; and in IM&I:NA Inventor is Tony's hero name).  


**Well, as always, sorry for my bad English, and read&review! Please :)  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 "Cecilia Maya"_  
**

Tony woke up because of the bright sunlight that went through a window and filled space of his room. Teen moaned and waved his hand: curtains shut, so Tony could drift into his peaceful dream again. He was going to shut his eyes, when sudden thought appeared in his mind: _"In my room? But I don't have any home since the plane crash!"_ Tony sat quickly on the bed, for what he paid there and then. The pain went through his body, making him groan. It calmed in a few minutes, but Tony's fear, opposite, just grew more with every second. _"Where have I gotten these injuries? What's happened? Where am I? Oh... can't remember anything..."_ Panic rose, as he viewed the unfamiliar room, looking at every object as it was going to attack him. Almost five minutes passed by until he began to calm himself down. "_C'mon Stark. Calm down. It's okay. In the end it's not the first time when you wake up and can't remember anything. Everything is fine...will be fine. Just calm down and try to remember what's happened...try to remember." Fortunately, it helped._

The blanket flew slowly on the other side of his bed, as Tony sat crossed-legged, putting his hands on his knees and closing his eyes. _"Clear your mind and concentrate on your memories."_ He played these words every time he couldn't take control over his thoughts. _"Oh, Cecilia..."_

His old teacher/mentor, who taught him how to use his powers: telepathy and telekinesis and his ability to sense and control technologies, although she didn't have the last power. Yeah, she was a mutant, as he was, but nobody know it. Some people called her a clairvoyant, some people told that she's just a crazy old woman (although she wasn't so old). Anyway, it was good that no one even suspect that she isn't like any other people, a mutant, or followers of anti-mutant idea would hunt her down.

Memories about old Cecilia (A/N repeat: she wasn't so old, but for Tony, who was a child, when he know her, she seemed older) gave Tony comfort. He loved his teacher like grandmother, or even mother. She helped him when he escaped from home at age of 6., when strange things started to happen here, there and everywhere he was. Objects flew up and fell down, machines became "uncontrollable"; and boy became uncommonly absent-minded because of thoughts and memories of people, who was near, that went through his mind. He caused only problems. Besides, at his young age Tony knew that he was a reason of all these "little accidents". Tony knew that he wasn't like any other, that he was a mutant. And this fact was a reason of his great fear: he didn't know how his dad will take the truth. Will he hate his little son, because his child isn't ordinary human? Boy didn't know...so he escaped.

He was hiding under the bridge and crying, when the figure appeared from the darkness and went to him. Boy was already going to jump up and run away, when the voice in his head said. _"Calm down...Tony. I won't hurt you. I just want to help... I can hear your thoughts. You don't believe me, although I can't blame you. It's okay."_ Tony wiped his tears. _"Who are you?"_ He wanted to say it aloud, but he didn't it without any word, by his mind...again. Boy sighed and fell on his knees, disappointed. "There's nothing you should apprehend with shame or disappointment, my dear boy. It's your gift, not curse." Woman said aloud, kneeling in front of little boy. "And my name is Cecilia Maya. But you can call me Cecilia."

After that night Tony often visited Cecilia. She told him about different countries, where she had been, and different people, she had met; she passed on all her knowledge in medicine to Tony; she told him everything about how to survive in any situation; Tony learned about 10 languages with Cecilia's help. And, of course, Cecilia taught him how to use his powers. At first he wasn't doing well with his trainings, but time passed by, and he slowly started to "understand" his powers. He took control over them, although, as Cecilia told, he had a big potential and it'd take years to him to use his abilities on only 45%. But Tony was an assiduous student. And he knew that he could make it...with Cecilia. For these years they became very close friends. Cecilia always was here to comfort him, when he was upset or something went wrong. He felt safe with her.

Unfortunately, the fate had another plans. And dear Cecilia died in the fire, trying to save a little girl, who still had a chance. But none of them survived. Three hours later everybody went to their businesses... and no one remembered Cecilia Maya. No one... except eleven years old boy with messy raven black hair and electric blue eyes, who went to the ruins of her apartment and left a boquet of scarlet roses. "Cecilia... I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to help you. Maybe... maybe if I came on a few hours earlier... I could save you...you won't be dead..." His voice broke and tear fell down his face. Tony was going to go away, when he saw a small box. He remembered perfectly how he trained to use telekinesis on it. But whoa!... The box was flying slowly to him! Tony took carefully the box and opened. There were an old medalion on silver chain and a piece of paper. It read:

"Dear Tony,

If you read this "letter", I'm already on the skies. And I'm so sorry that I left you, my dear boy. But remember that I always will be here, in your heart. And no, you'll never be alone^ because the world is huge and there will be someone who'd care about you.

I guess, that you'd worry about your powers. You shouldn't, I'm sure that you can make it by yourself. I believe in you.

And the last... Do you see this medalion? Can I ask you to keep it save? This medalion is very important for me, and I think that I can rely upon you, my dear boy.

Don't say goodbye, because we'll meet later, I promise.

Good luck, 

Yours Cecilia."

Tony looked at the medalion again, then took it in hand. The medalion glittered in the light of sunset. Boy smiled sadly, then hid Cecilia's "letter" in the pocket of his hoodie, and put charred box on the floor. Then he squeezed a hand that held the medalion and whispered. "Don't worry, Cecilia, I'll keep it save. I promise. I won't fail." And then he left.

He often visited Cecilia's grave, saving his memories about her.

"Clear your mind and concentrate on your memories," whispered Tony and drifted into his memory. The forest...yeah, he remembered how he hid from MRD there. Then, then was a long and boring road... But where was he bound? New York City. Yes, that mutant, he met in Charleston, West Virginia before MRD hunted his trace again, that mutant told him about safe place in NYC. Then...three mutants tried to attack Senator Kelly and those people on Time Square. He fought... he won but was injured. Kelly ordered to catch him. Someone set up a clamour, and he escaped. Then memories became dim. He went but pain... he almost passed out in some alley. Then he heard steps...it was two teens: Rhodey and Pepper... they told him that they're friends, that they will help him. James "Rhodey" Rhodes was an ordinary human and Patricia "Pepper" Potts was a mutant... Fire-girl. And now he was at Potts' apartment.

Finally all pieces of his memories composed single puzzle, and now Tony know everything, what's happened with him for the last two days. He opened his eyes and viewed the room again. He needed to visit someone especial... but he also needed to warn Pepper and her dad about where he go. In a few minutes he saw, what he was looking for. Tony jumped from his bed and went to the table. Then he opened a random copy-book on clear page, took a pencil and wrote:

"Sorry that I left apartment, not warning you. But don't worry, I'm feeling better (thank to you), and I've just went to visit my old friend at cemetery. I'll return at noon. Don't wait for me, 

Tony."

Then he put his hoodie on and left.

And now he stood in front of her grave again. "Hello, Cecilia. It's me, Tony. I'm in New York again. Miss me? I miss. Especially now...after dad has gone. But anyway, you were right, when you said me, that in this huge world would be people who will care about me. Their names are James Rhodey Rhodes, Pepper Potts and Virgil Potts. Rhodey and Pepper are the same age as me. Rhodey is a human and Pepper ia a mutant, like we are. Virgil is Pepper's father. He's a human, like Rhodey but they are good people. Oh... there're too many things I want to tell you, although it would be easier, if I could show you. But unfortunately, I need to go. But I will come soon. And...I'm still keeping my promise." He put his hand on his heart and felt silver medalion against his skin. "And I won't fail. Don't say goodbye, because we will meet soon." Tony smiled and slowly walked away. And no one saw the ghost of Cecilia Maya, who looked at her apprentice with a smile.

_**Hey, whatta you think 'bout it? R&R**_

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

_**P.S. Merry Christmas! (for everybody who celebrate it on January 7)  
**_


	4. Apologies

My apologies, I haven't written for a very long time. I know that I shouldn't make excuses to you, but I just want to let you know the reasons of your waiting.

Too many ideas. It's awful when you don't have any ideas. But it's even worse when you have about hundreds ideas and you can't realize even 1-2 of them! I start to work on one idea, and then at fixed moment I 'stumble' and can't continue. I try to write but other ideas disturb me, don't let me to concentrate on current problem. And even if I succeed in completing some story/chapter, when I reread it... I understand that it's not good enough to be published.English language. Yeah, due to the fact that english isn't my native language, it's difficult to me to write my stories in english. Although I try. Every chapter, every story, they're not just product of my imagination but they're also a result of work with dictionaries and translators. And it takes pretty much time.Well... I think that this reason will remain a secret because it's connected with my private life.

So, please, forgive me. I'm just so sorry that I make you wait. I don't like this fact as much as you do. But... I just can't do anything about it. Oh, if there was a magic in the world, I guess,... I know, that everything will be all right, that I'll make it... But there's no magic in the world. At least not today there isn't...

But I hope that work on (russian version of FanFiction) will help me. It's always help when you're working in your native language. So one day I'll come back. I can't tell you when this day will come. Tomorrow? A week later? A month later? Who knows... Right now I just can say that this day will come. Just don't forget me, wait and believe.

Yours,

Alice Stark le Hill

(Alice Dreamer/Alice Mad Dreamer)


End file.
